dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Crisis on Infinite Earths: Absolute Edition
* * * * * * * * * * * Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium contents: *Anatomy of a Crisis *Crisis Index: a list of 114 Earths from the DC Multiverse including those seen after Crisis (including Hypertime Earths) and a few that would appear in Infinite Crisis, appearances of the Monitor, and the synopsis contents of The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Index (March 1986). " ie part of hypertime are in bold. Earths where the wiki deviates from what is said in the Compendium are noted (some for all practical purposes are the same Earth) * Earth-One * Earth-Two - Revised version of DC's Golden Age heroes * Earth-Three - A world where history and people were "backwards" * Earth-Four - Charlton Comics * "Earth-Five" - A reality with no superheroes whose Batman was created by the Earth-One Batman saving the Waynes. * Earth-Six - The United States lost the Revolutionary War * Earth-Eleven - An Earth where man landed on the moon in 1952 and had a nuclear war in 1966. * Earth-Twelve (part of Earth-B) - Inferior Five * "Earth-Fifteen" - world of stone giants * "Earth-Nineteen*" - Superman and Lois married and had super-twins named Larry and Carole Kent * "Earth-Twenty" - visited by Superman in "Superman's Flight from Lois Lane!", resembles Earth-One of the past. * "Earth-Twenty-Three" - Pocket Universe, * "Earth-Twenty-Five*" - Lois Lane married Superman, and later had a son named Larry Kent. * "Earth-Twenty-Six*" - Superman married Lana Lang in order to preserve his secret identity * "Earth-Twenty-Seven*" - world visited by Animal Man * "Earth-Thirty-Two" (part of Earth-B) - out of continuity "Earth-One" stories * "Earth-Thirty-Four*" - Lois Lane married a reformed Lex Luthor, and their rebellious son Larry became Superman's new nemesis. * "Earth-Thirty-Six*" - Lois Lane married Superman, and a love-sick Lana Lang married their grandson, Superman III. * "Earth-Thirty-Nine" - - alternate Earth where there is no Christmas. * "Earth-Forty" - Reality with variants of Captain Thunder, Earth-One, and Earth-Two characters. * "Earth-Forty-Three" - Superman and Lex Luthor had died in battle, and the former was replaced by a Kandorian. * "Earth-Forty-Six" ("Earth-2B") - Referenced Earth doesn't exist in the Compendium * "Earth-Forty-Seven*" - Lois Lane was the superheroine Krypton Girl, and her coworker Clark Kent tried repeatedly to unmask her. * "Earth-Fifty-One*" - Superman married Lois Lane, Lana Lang and Lori Lemaris, and each died shortly after their marriage. * "Earth-54" - Technologically advanced Earth where Tommy Tomorrow became the first man on Mars in 1960 * "Earth-57" - Superman is married to both Lois Lane and Lana Lang and Jimmy Olsen is married to Supergirl * "Earth-61*" - Pre-Crisis counterpart of 52's Earth-37 (Thrillkiller) * "Earth-64*" - Under the name Lexo, concert pianist Luthor married Lois Lane shortly before his death * "Earth-85" - Out of continuity New Earth stories * "Earth-86" conflated with with "Earth-295" to form Earth-AD * "Earth-89*" - Lois Lane married Bruce Wayne. * "Earth-91*" - A blind Lois Lane marries Superman and have a superdaughter before Superman is disfigured by a mixture of Green and Red kryptonite * "Earth-95*" - Jor-El and Lara enlarged their rocketship so they could all go to Earth * "Earth-96*" - original Kingdom Come reality * "Earth-97*" - Tangent Comics * "Earth-116" - The colors of Superboy's emblem are reversed * "Earth-117" - Jor-El, Lara, and Kal-El all survive Krypton's destruction and capes are a status symbol * "Earth-124.1" - Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, and Wonder Tot are three separate people. Called "Earth-124" in The Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia * "Earth-124.2*" - Clark Kent masqueraded as a bully to help conceal his Superboy identity * "Earth-132*" - Astronauts land on the home of Futuro, Krypton * "Earth-134*" - Superboy abandoned Earth on his debut due to Red Kyrptonite turning him evil * "Earth-146" - An Earth-One "twin" where Superman prevented Atlantis from sinking and evacuated the population of Krypton to Earth. * "Earth-148" - Clayface, Luthor, and Mirror Master are heroes and Batman, Flash, Superman, and Wonder Woman are villains * "Earth-149*" - Lex Luthor succeeded in killing Superman * "Earth-153*" - Kal-El is raised by the Waynes * "Earth-154*" - conflated with Earth-216; variant Super-Son reality * "Earth-159*" - Earth's only survivor, Lois Lane, is rocketed to Krypton * "Earth-162*" - Superman Red and Superman Blue reality * "Earth-166*" - Superman has twins, one with powers the other without * "Earth-167*" - Lex Luthor is Superman and Clark Kent is Batman * "Earth-170" - Lex Luthor tried to prevent Jor-El and Lara from marrying * "Earth-172*" - Bruce Wayne was adopted by the Kents and became Clark's brother * "Earth-175*" - Lex Luthor became Clark Kent's foster brother. * "Earth-178*" - Superman lost his powers and adopted the identity of Nova. * "Earth-183*" - Superman was raised by apes in Africa as Karkan, lord of the Jungle. * "Earth-184*" - Robin becomes the caretaker for a mentally impaired Batman and a blind Superman * "Earth-192*" - Superman loses his powers, marries Lois, and together they have a super powered son * "Earth-200" - Hyperman is Kal-El and Superman is Knor-El due to Krptonipolis being taken by Brainiac * "Earth-215*" - After the death of his wife Lois Lane, the Superman of this dimension switched places with his Earth-Forty-Three counterpart. * "Earth-216" - conflated with "Earth-154*"; main Super-Sons reality * "Earth-224*" - Superman and Lois Lane marries and had a son who temporarily became a super genius * "Earth-230*" - Lex Luthor is a Kryptonian and fought a criminal Clark Kent * "Earth-238*" - ; Everything (including printed media) is a mirror image of Earth-One * "Earth-265" - Earth's inhabitants evolved from cetaceans * "Earth-270" - Steve Trevor of this Earth landed on Earth-One * "Earth-276" - Captain Thunder reality * "Earth-295" conflated with with Earth-86 to form Earth-AD * "Earth-300" - Superman landed on Earth in 1976 and operated under the name Skyboy * "Earth-300.6" - - Superboy gave up both time and space travel after the death of his foster parents * "Earth-353*" - Kal-El was adopted by Thomas and Martha Wayne and after becoming Superman married Barbra Gordon * "Earth-377" magic-based world * "Earth-383" - Negative Earth where people who are dead on Earth-1 are alive. * "Earth-387" - Reality with history identical to Earth-One but every inhabitant of the planet Earth is a lycanthrope. * "Earth-388" - Earth briefly switched with Earth-One due to the actions of Professor Farlow Nurd that has white oceans and day glow continents as well as bizarrely altered versions of Earth-One characters * "Earth-391" - Superman and Batman have sons and Superman's will be succeeding his father * "Earth-395" - Heroes such as Kal and Batman emerged during the Middle Ages, in the time of Camelot. * "Earth-399" - Washington freed the slaves, Lincoln was elected President for life, Custer was the chief of the Indian Federation, and Superman was replaced by two clones * "Earth-404*" - Superboy loses his powers in a battle with Luthor * "Earth-410*" - Superman married the alien witch Krysalla and had a son, Krys. * "Earth-417*" - Superman landed on Mars, but would later arrive on Earth * "Earth-423*" - Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? reality * "Earth-494" - Captain Leatherwing, a pirate who fought alongside Capitana Felina against the insane pirate the Laughing Man. * "Earth-898" - Justice League: The Nail reality * "Earth-901" (Just Imagine Stan Lee...) * "Earth-988" - Superboy (vol 3) * "Earth-1098" - Supergirl and Batgirl are members of a Justice Society * "Earth-1099" - Heroic Catwoman fought crime in Gotham City and married Bruce Wayne, unaware that he is actually the evil murderer Batman * "Earth-1191" - Batman - Vampire trilogy * "Earth-1289" - Comics Revue #41 (all Comic Revue Batman stories) * "Earth-1863" * "Earth-1889" - Batman: Gotham by Gaslight reality * "Earth-1890" - original Justice Riders reality * "Earth-1927" reality with elements of Fritz Lang's Metropolis, F.W. Murnau's Nosferatu, and Josef von Sternberg's The Blue Angel. * "Earth-1938" - Clark Kent died to save the world from the invading forces of Mars in the year 1938 * "Earth-2020" - three generations of Supermen * "Earth-3839" - Superman & Batman: Generations reality, also acknowledged in the [https://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix3/earthcrossoverall.htm online companion to the All New Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe (2006)] * Earth-A - Alternate Earth-One timeline created by the Earth-One Johnny Thunder * Earth-C - Captain Carrot and His Amazing Zoo Crew * Earth-C-Minus - Just'a Lotta Animals. * "Earth-C-Plus" - One of the several Fawcett Comics' funny animals realities with this one home to Hoppy the Marvel Bunny * Earth-D - social diverse versions of Earth-One heroes with a Silver-Age "feel" * Earth-I (One) - - Earth populated by intelegent insect lifeforms that Despero tried to conquer. * Earth-I (Two) - Advances in science and medicine have resulted in a world of immortals * Earth-M - * Earth-Prime - "Our" Earth * Earth-R - * Earth-S - Captain Marvel reality * Earth-Terra - and 96 * Earth-X (One) - - Reality where Jimmy Olson has superpowers and takes up the identity Steel-man with a costume that is a Batman–Superman hybrid * Earth-X (Two) - DC's Nazis win WWII reality | width = }} * Crisis Crossovers: contents of The Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Crossover Index (June 1986) as well as one page synopsis of Legends of the DC Universe: Crisis on Infinite Earths which is stated as having occurred during Crisis On Infinite Earths #4 * Post-Crisis Events * Crisis Aftermath Stories (states Legends of the DC Universe: Crisis on Infinite Earths happened between Crisis On Infinite Earths #4 and #5) * The Legion in Crisis: How the Legion lead to the creation of the Pocket Universe and eventually Zero Hour * Crisis 20 Years Later | Notes = * The Crisis Index in The Compendium denotes 98 "numbered" Earths (like Earth-1, Earth-2, Earth-3, etc), and 16 Earths with letters (like Earth-C) or names (Earth-Terra) * The Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index presented "Earth-B" as separate from Earth-Twelve while the Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Index simply had it where all out of continuity "Earth-One" stories occurred. The Compendium appears to have split the difference listing Earth-Twelve and Earth-Thirty-Two as the two parts of "Earth-B". * The "Earth-B2" listing refers the reader back to Earth-Forty-Six which has no listing in the index. It is unknown what the features of that earth were (though the name implies some form of relationship to Earth-B). * The Crisis Index is inconsistent in the lists it provides for the appearances of various Earth; sometime it will give a specific story like SuperStar #14/1 and other times it will simply list an issue which becomes a problem when that issue has a lot of reprints such as . * Three Earths detailed in the Official Crisis on Infinite Earths Index and Official Crisis on Infinite Earth Crossover Index are not listed in The Compendium: Alternate Earth-2 (Earth-Two-A), Crossover Earth (Earth-7642 in the Marvel Multiverse), and Earth-Quality. Similarly books that logically should have been assigned to the Earths listed (such a Super Friends Vol 1 for Earth-Thirty-Two) weren't listed at all. * The list in The Compendium is not complete. Some known alternate Earths were not included (Some examples are the famous two page "How Superman Would Win the War" (1940), the ancient Greece/ancient Israel mash-up world from . the Earth where "The Super-panhandler of Metropolis" and "The Secret of the Wheel-Chair Superman!" take place, and some of the Earths seen in and ). * Various Earths that appeared after Crisis were identified in The Compendium (For example Thrillkiller was placed on Earth-61 and the Pocket Universe was called Earth-Twenty-Three) * The Absolute Edition went on sale Nov 30, 2005, one month before cover date of the first issue of Infinite Crisis meaning that Earths shown in Infinite Crisis don't always match up. For example, Earth-898 is used for what are clearly two different earths. Also Earth-247 and Earth-462 are one panel images with few details. A list of these Earths (along with the Earths mentioned in Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia) can be found at the List of DC Multiverse worlds wikipedia page under Cataloged * The Compendium gives conflicting information regarding the placement of Legends of the DC Universe: Crisis on Infinite Earths within the original Crisis series. * The Compendium makes claims about the references that are not always accurate. For example, it states Earth-295 was "revealed as a distinct parallel world in Superman (first series) #295" (sic) but the actual comic clearly states that the world Superman travels to is a possible future for Earth-One. * In 2015 there was a Crisis on Infinite Earths: Deluxe Edition released but it did not contain the same additional material as the Absolute Edition. * Earth-59: * Earth-127: * Earth-235: Realworlds * Earth-260: Pre Crisis version of New Frontier reality (Earth-21) * Earth-508: DC Super Friends Vol 1 * Earth-523: Act of God - A mysterious force removes all superpowers leaving the heroes to cope. * Earth-677: League of Justice * Earth-686: Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Vol 1 * Earth-702: JLA: Destiny - Thomas Wayne creates the League in response to his son and wife being killed by a mugger * Earth-922: Created Equal - Superman and Luthor are the only men to survive a plague * Earth-1101: Riddle of the Beast - A high fantasy JLA. * Earth-1163: Whom Gods Destroy - Diana sides with Nazis resulting them winning WWII * Earth-1598: Superman: Red Son - Superman's rocket lands in the USSR. * Earth-1876: Age of Wonder Superman landed in Kansas in the 1850s and emerges on the world stage at the 1876 Centennial Exposition and followed by the appearance of more superheroes * Earth-1888: Island of Dr. Moreau * Earth-5050: JLA: Secret Society of Super-Heroes Vol 1 | width = }} * The Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia (2010) and Crisis on Infinite Earths The Absolute Edition (2005) give conflicting information. For example, EWWE 2010 doesn't list the Earth-Forty Wonder Woman resulting in her adventures being assigned to Earth-One. * Convergence retroactively prevented destruction of the Pre-Crisis multiverse. * In New Earth is named Earth-1985/ | Trivia = | Links = }}